Yunjae Stories
by Han Hyeri
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mendambakan seseorang yang tak pernah kita lihat dan tak pernah kita kenal? Saat semua orang menganggapmu gila, namun perasaanmu justru meyakini bahwa orang yang kau dambakan itu ada dan nyata...disuatu tempat...
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong chingudeulllll! Lam kenal ^_^ Dhee masih penghuni baru di FFn jadi mohon bantuan chingudeul OK ^_^d

Ini sebenernya song fict usang saya n udah pernah di post di fb juga. Jadi mian jika bosen dengan song fict gaje ini #deep bow

Oh ya, sebelum mulai baca sebaiknya chingudeul siapkan dulu lagunya Savage Garden yang _'I Knew I Loved You'_ sebagai back songnya, kalo ga ada ya ga pa2 sie, tu cuma saran dari saya supaya lebih kena jalan ceritanya XD.

OK sekian aja nyampahnya heheehe….. ^_^v

happy reading buat chingudeul n hope you all like it... :D

**WARNING : **

**1. Dilarang keras re-post FF ini di manapun (di note FB pribadi anda, di grup, di fan page, atau di blog manapun) tanpa sepengetahuan dan seijin q. Hargailah hak cipta orang lain. **

**2. Jangan sekali-kali copy ide ato story line tanpa sepengetahuan author. Apalagi contek2 FF ni dalam bentuk apapun. Biar kata FF q gaje bin abal, tapi tolong hargailah karya dan kerja keras orang lain.**

.

.

.**  
**

Tittle : Picture of You

Lenght : oneshoot

Author : Han Hyeri aka Dhee YunBear Cassieoppeia

Main Cast :

-Yunjaeyoosumin

Genre : Romance, Boys x Boys aka Boys Love (Don't like? Don't read!)

Rating : PG

Warning :

- Abal

- Typos

- Gaje

- Boring

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Maybe it's intuition_

_Somethings you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes I think I've found my best friend_

_._

_._

Seorang namja cantik tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman rumah sakit. Namja cantik dengan tag name Kim Jaejoong ini duduk menyilangkan kakinya, sementara tangannya sibuk menorehkan pensil yang dipegangnya, membuat sketsa wajah seorang namja tampan pada kertas diatas pangkuannya.

"Sedang apa hyung…" tanya seorang namja bersuara mirip lumba-lumba (?) yang kemudian duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa Junsu-ya, hanya iseng." jawab Jaejoong tersenyum kepada namja imut yang dia panggil Junsu. Namja imut tersebut merupakan rekan sesama dokter di RS Rising Sun tempat Jaejoong bekerja.

"Bukankah jam praktek Jae hyung sudah habis hari ini?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Hmm..aku akan pulang setelah ini selesai," jawab Jaejoong sedikit menggumam, sementara dia kembali berkutat dengan sketsanya.

"Gambar siapa itu hyung?" tanya Junsu melihat gambar sketsa yang sedang dibuat Jaejoong.

"Molla…" sahut Jaejoong sekenanya.

"Eoh…molla? Memangnya hyung bertemu dimana dengan namja ini?" Junsu kemudian mengambil kertas sketsa itu dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya," Jaejoong menatap lembar kertas yang sedang diperhatikan Junsu dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya.

"Jika hyung belum pernah bertemu dengannya, bagaimana hyung bisa menggambar wajah namja ini dengan ekspresi yang begitu hidup?" tanya Junsu masih menatap sketsa ditangannya dengan seksama.

"Nado molla Junsu-ya. Awalnya aku melihat wajah ini dalam pikiranku saat aku masih SMU dulu. Aku mulai menggambarnya karena bayangan wajah itu selalu membayangiku seolah tidak mau hilang dari pikiranku." ungkap Jaejoong dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Hyung yakin tidak melihat namja ini disuatu tempat dulunya?" Junsu kini menatap Jaejong lekat.

"Aku yakin belum pernah meliahat namja ini Su-ie, namun setiap aku menatap mata namja dalam sketsaku ini aku merasa aku sangat mengenalnya. Aneh bukan?" aku Jaejoong heran.

Junsu hanya terdiam seraya menatap namja cantik didepannya dengan tatapan penuh keprihatinan.

_._

_._

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe….._

.

.

Apa yang dialami Jaejoong mungkin terdengar gila bagi sebagian orang. Jaejoong memang tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan namja yang wajahnya telah ia gambar ratusan kali. Namun di dalam hati, Jaejoong yakin bahwa namja itu benar-benar ada dan berada disuatu tempat sekarang ini. Jaejoong telah mencari namja ini, selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dengan profesinya sebagai seorang dokter, dia telah bertemu dengan banyak orang setiap harinya. Namun sampai saat ini dia belum menemukan namja imaginer-nya tersebut. Walau demikian, dia yakin pasti akan bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti. Dan Jaejoong akan menantikan dimana hari itu tiba.

_._

_._

_I knew I love you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I love you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

.

.

Semakin hari Jaejoong semakin yakin bahwa namja dalam sketsa-sketsanya adalah belahan jiwanya. Bahkan Jaejoong merasa telah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja itu. Jaejoong tidak bisa memikirkan namja lain selain namja dalam gambar-gambar sketsanya tersebut. Padahal dengan wajah cantiknya banyak namja maupun yeoja diluar sana yang ingin mendapatkan hatinya dan bersedia melakukan apapun untuk memenangkan cinta namja cantik ini. Namun rupanya hati seorang Kim Jaejoong telah terpaut pada seorang namja yang wajahnya selalu dia lihat dalam pikirannya dan setiap kali dia memejamkan matanya. Gila? Ya, Kim Jaejoong mungkin memang sudah gila karena dia justru meyakini 'ke-gila-an' tersebut.

_._

_._

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only a sense of compleition_

_And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces _

_I'm searching for _

_I think I've found my way home_

.

.

"Yaa! Kim Jaejoong! Kau benar-benar sudah gila eoh?" ucap Yoochun pada Jaejoong.

"Mungkin," jawab Jaejoong asal-asalan sambil mengguratkan pensilnya pada selembar kertas diatas meja kerjanya.

"Hentikan kegilaan ini Jae...ini sungguh tidak masuk akal," dengus Yoochun kesal dan merebut kertas yang tengah ditekuri Jaejoong dengan kasar.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak perduli bahkan jika seluruh dunia menganggapku gila. Aku hanya tak mau mengingkari perasaanku." tukas Jaejoong sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Dengar, daripada kau menunggu namja yang entah ada atau tidak lebih baik kau memikirkan tawaranku." Yoochun kini memelankan suaranya dan duduk dikursi didepan Jaejoong.

"Maksudmu tawaran agar aku mau dengan Siwon sepupumu itu? Aku tahu dia namja yang baik, tapi aku tidak mencintainya." mantap Jaejoong masih tak bergeming dengan keyakinannya.

"Ya Tuhan…aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan semua omong kosong ini. Kupikir Junsu hanya mengada-ada saat cerita bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada namja yang selalu kau gambar. Namja itu hanya sosok rekaanmu saat kau masih remaja Kim Jaejoong…" Yoochun kembali mendengus kesal pada namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Dia bukan rekaanku Park Yoochun. Dia itu nyata!" Jaejoong berusaha membela diri.

"Itu hanya gambar Jaejoong-ah…" ucap Yoochun masih tak mau kalah.

"Dia nyata…aku bisa merasakannya dalam hatiku," balas Jaejoong tetap bersikeras.

_._

_._

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe….._

.

.

Jam diruang kerja Jaejoong sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 02.00 dini hari, namun namja cantik itu masih terjaga. Mata hitam bulatnya masih memandangi kertas-kertas yang berserakan diatas meja kerjanya. Kertas-kertas dengan gambar sketsa wajah seorang namja yang selalu mengusik hati dan pikirannya. Malam ini Jaejoong memang sedang melaksanakan jadwal tugas dokter jaga di RS Rising Sun.

"Hey namja tampan…sebenarnya siapa kau sebenarnya eoh? Kenapa wajahmu selalu mengusikku? Kumohon jangan siksa aku seperti ini. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu hm?" gumam Jaejoong pada gambar-gambar yang tak bergeming diatas mejanya.

Tes…..

Tes…

Pipi putih susu milik namja cantik itu kini basah oleh air matanya. Namja cantik itu rupanya sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa rindu didalam hatinya. Rindu akan sosok yang telah sekian lama dinanti. Sosok yang dia sendiri tidak tahu ada dimana saat ini, atau memang sosok yang tak akan pernah menjadi nyata karena dia hanya khayalan liarnya sendiri seperti yang dikatakan kedua sahabatnya Junsu dan Yoochun. Jaejoong memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Sakit karena kehampaan dan kekosongan yang mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

Appo…neomu appoyo….

_._

_._

_I knew I love you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I love you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

.

.

Paginya Jaejoong hendak bersiap-siap pulang dari RS saat seorang perawat masuk ke ruangannya.

"Dokter Kim, ada pasien di UGD. Harap anda memeriksanya terlebih dahulu karena dokter Lee yang menggantikan anda belum datang," ucap perawat itu cepat.

"Ah…ne.." jawab Jaejoong yang langsung menuju ke ruang UGD.

"Mana pasiennya?" tanya Jaejoong sesampainya diruang UGD.

"Dokter..tolong hyung saya dok…" ucap seorang namja jangkung berwajah kekanakan begitu melihat Jaejoong masuk.

"Baik, tapi saya minta anda keluar dulu. Saya akan memeriksanya ne," jawab Jaejoong tenang, dan namja jangkung tadi mengangguk pasrah sebelum dia keluar dari ruang tersebut.

"Ini datanya dokter…" ucap seorang perawat sambil menyodorkan sebuah map pada Jaejoong.

"Hmm…Jung Yunho.." gumam Jaejoong seraya meneliti berkas tentang pasien bernama Jung Yunho tersebut, kemudian mendekati seorang namja yang terbaring diranjang pasien berniat untuk memeriksanya. Namun saat Jaejoong menatap wajah namja tersebut…

Deg…

Deg….

Deg….

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat cepat saat dia melihat namja yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dihadapannya.

"Dokter Kim…" panggil perawat disebelahnya yang menyadarkan Jaejoong dari keterkejutannya.

"Jung Yunho…" bisik Jaejoong memanggil nama namja itu.

"Jung Yunho-ssi…anda bisa mendengarku?" ucap Jaejoong seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada namja tampan yang wajahnya tampak sangat pucat itu.

-Jaejoong POV-

"Jung Yunho-ssi…anda bisa mendengarku?" tanyaku pelan seraya mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, sementara dadaku berdegup begitu kencang.

Ya Tuhan…ini benar dia. Dia benar-benar nyata….

Kurasakan mataku panas dan mulai digenangi air mata. Namun cepat-cepat kutahan dan berusaha mengendalikan diriku.

"Enghh…" kudengar dia mengerang dan berusaha membuka matanya.

"Anda sudah sadar?" tanyaku lagi, tak dapat kusembunyikan rasa legaku.

Perlahan namja tampan itu membuka matanya, dia tampak sangat lemah. Ya Tuhan…jangan biarkan sesuatu terjadi padanya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia membuka matanya dan memandang kesekeliling ruang IGD ini berusaha mengenali dimana tempatnya berada.

Deg…..

Jantungku memacu begitu cepat sampai rasanya akan meledak saat mata musangnya menatap tepat ke mataku. Entah mengapa sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk seulas senyum saat melihat dia menatapku. Sesaat kami saling berpandangan dan kemudian kulihat matanya melebar seolah terkejut atau menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku menemukanmu…" bisiknya menatapku lekat.

"Apa yang anda rasakan sekarang tuan Jung Yunho?" tanyaku memastikan keadaannya.

"Aku senang…" jawab namja yang ternyata bernama Jung Yunho ini tersenyum dan tiba-tiba dia menarikku kepelukannya.

Apa ini? Apa dia juga merasakan cinta yang aku rasakan saat ini? Apa dia juga merasakan rindu yang begitu membuncah dalam relung-relung hatiku?

"Jung Yunho-ssi…apa yang…" belum selesai kata-kataku saat dia kembali berujar.

"_Finaly, I can found you.._" gumamnya memelukku dengan erat.

Entah mengapa aku merasa dia juga menantikan saat ini, sama sepertiku. Aku bisa merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam dari suaranya. Aku bisa merasakan cinta yang begitu besar saat dia memelukku. Takdir telah mempertemukan kami, mengakhiri penantian yang sangat panjang dan amat melelahkan ini.

"Ehmm…aku harus memeriksa keadaan anda Yunho-ssi," jawabku melepas pelukannya, walau sebenarnya aku masih ingin lebih lama berada dalam dekapan namja yang selama ini aku impikan. Namun dia sedang sakit sekarang, jadi aku harus memastikan keadaannya terlebih dahulu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya dengan cara seperti ini. Hatiku sungguh terasa sangat ringan dan tenang saat berada didekatnya…

Ya, aku yakin dialah namja-ku. Aku tak akan salah mengenali wajah yang selama bertahun-tahun bertahta dipikiranku dan memenuhi siang dan malamku. _Finally I can got you after I'm waiting for so long…_

Aku berjanji mulai saat ini juga, aku akan selalu mencintaimu Jung Yunho…nae Yunnie….

_._

_._

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I have found you_

-THE END-

_-Lyrics taken from I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden-_

Wkwkkwkkwk…bener-bener gaje ni FF, pa lagi endingnya XD.

Yah…se-gaje apapun itu, harap review ne? ^_^d

follow my twitter Hyeri_Cassie just mention for folback


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong chingudeulllll! Lam kenal ^_^ Dhee masih penghuni baru di FFn jadi mohon bantuan chingudeul OK ^_^d

cerita song fict ini bukan kelanjutan yang Picture of You sebenrnya. cerita yang ini adalah Yunho version-nya. Semoga ga bingung dech...

cerita ini juga udah pernah di post di fb maklum ini cerita jadul juga ^_^v Jadi mian jika bosen dengan song fict gaje ini #deep bow

happy reading buat chingudeul n hope you all like it... :D

**WARNING : **

**1. Dilarang keras re-post FF ini di manapun (di note FB pribadi anda, di grup, di fan page, atau di blog manapun) tanpa sepengetahuan dan seijin q. Hargailah hak cipta orang lain. **

**2. Jangan sekali-kali copy ide ato story line tanpa sepengetahuan author. Apalagi contek2 FF ni dalam bentuk apapun. Biar kata FF q gaje bin abal, tapi tolong hargailah karya dan kerja keras orang lain.**

.

.

.**  
**

Summary : Yunho telah memimpikan sosok ini selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, sejak dia masih di SMU dulu. Namun sampai sekarangpun, dia masih belum menemukan '_angel_' nya tersebut. Angel? Ya, _angel_. Bagi Yunho, sosok dalam mimpinya lebih tepat disebut angel.

.

.

.

Tittle : Angel

Lenght : oneshoot

Author : Han Hyeri aka Dhee YunBear Cassieoppeia

Main Cast :

-Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Donghae

Genre : Romance, Boys x Boys aka Boys Love (Don't like? Don't read!)

Rating : PG

Warning :

- Abal

- Typos

- Gaje

- Boring

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan menyusuri sebuah koridor gelap dan panjang. Dia terus saja berjalan tanpa henti, berharap didepannya akan dia temui sebuah pintu keluar. Namun setelah berjalan begitu lama, koridor ini seakan tak pernah berakhir. Tubuhnya mulai limbung dan kakinya terasa lemas. Saat Yunho tengah terpuruk dan mulai putus asa, didengarnya lamat-lamat suara denting piano dan sebuah nyanyian seseorang

"_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, for a break that will make it Ok. There's always some reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day. I need some disrtaction oh beautiful release. Memory seeps from my veins. Let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight…."_

Mendengar suara indah itu membuat Yunho bangkit kembali dan berusaha mencari asal suara tersebut. Yunho terus berjalan menyusuri koridor gelap itu dengan langkah panjang dan cepat.

Dap…

Dap…

Dap…

Sampai akhirnya dia temui sebuah pintu berwarna putih diujung lorong koridor tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Yunho mempercepat langkah kakinya mendekati pintu itu. Saat tiba didepan pintu putih tersebut, dengan perlahan dia raih gagang pintu itu dan mendorongnya perlahan. Saat pintu terbuka, dia bisa mencium aroma lavender memenuhi indera penciumannya membuatnya merasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan langsung menyusupi ruang-ruang hati dan pikirannya. Ruangan dimana dia berdiri sepenuhnya putih tak ada lantai, atap atau benda apapun selain warna putih. Dan tampak tak jauh didepannya, seorang tengah duduk didepan sebuah grand piano yang 'lagi-lagi' putih. Yunho hanya bisa menatap punggung seseorang yang tengah larut dalam nyanyiannya.

"_In the arms of the angel, fly away from here. From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here…"_ _(Angel by Sarah McLachlan)._

"Apa kau seorang malaikat?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. Sosok itu menghentikan permainan piano dan nyanyiannya.

"Apa kau malaikat?" ulang Yunho. Namun, tepat saat sosok itu berbalik kearahnya…

.

.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart_

_What it means to know just who I am_

_I think I'm finally found a better place to start_

_No one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Hyuuuuunggg…!" panggil seseorang sambil mengguncang-guncangkankan tubuh Yunho dengan keras.

"Aish! Shim Changmin!" teriak Yunho kesal setelah sadar dari mimpinya.

"Hyung ada janji meeting dengan Donghae hyung jam 9 kan? Sekarang sudah setengah 9 dan hyung masih tidur," sungut Changmin.

"Aaahh…aku yang punya janji kenapa kau yang ribut eoh?" ucap Yunho masih kesal dengan ulah sepupunya tersebut.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan hyung…" jawab Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ne, arra.." tukas Yunho dengan nada kesal.

"Hyung, gwaenchanha?" tanya Changmin yang mendapati wajah Yunho murung.

"Mimpi itu lagi…" gumam Yunho dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Hyung, itu hanya mimpi. Sampai kapan hyung terobsesi pada sosok didalam mimpi itu. Hyung jangan terlalu menganggap serius mimpi itu," saran Changmin berusaha menyadarkan Yunho.

Sedangkan Yunho justru sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri…

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau selalu muncul dalam mimpi-mimpiku?" tanya Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho telah memimpikan sosok ini selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, sejak dia masih di SMU dulu. Namun sampai sekarangpun, dia masih belum menemukan '_angel_' nya tersebut. Angel? Ya, _angel_. Bagi Yunho, sosok dalam mimpinya lebih tepat disebut angel. Yunho hampir tak pernah mau menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun karena dia yakin bahwa sosok dalam mimpinya itulah yang akan menjadi pendampingnya. Beberapa kali dia pernah dijodohkan oleh teman-temannya dengan yeoja maupun namja cantik. Namun Yunho pada akhirnya selalu menolak karena dia masih menantikan sosok dalam mimpinya yang dia yakini adalah _soul mate_-nya.

.

.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head _

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you…gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me_

_I need to find you…..I gotta find you_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Yunho merasa dirinya sudah benar-benar gila. Ya, dia benar-benar gila akan sosok impiannya yang bahkan tak tahu seperti apa wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kau akan mengenali sosok dalam mimpimu jika kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Donghae pada Yunho sepulang mereka dari meeting dengan client penting perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja.

"Aku pasti akan tahu saat aku bertemu dengannya kelak." jawab Yunho dengan mata menerawang keluar jendela mobil. Donghae kemudian menepikan mobilnya dan menatap Yunho dengan wajah prihatin.

"Apa sikapmu tidak berlebihan Yun?" tanya Donghae menatap Yunho lekat.

"Hae…aku hanya meyakini apa yang kurasakan," Yunho balas menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau yakini eoh?" tanya Donghae menyelidik.

"Aku…aku yakin bahwa dia adalah belahan jiwaku," ucap Yunho dengan wajah sendu.

"Dari mana kau yakin?" Donghae kini semakin tak mengerti pada Yunho.

"Suaranya…suaranya sangat nyata Hae. Dan aroma tubuhnya. Aku sama sekali tak pernah bisa menghilangkannya dari pikiranku," terang Yunho dengan tatapan memerawang.

"Ah…entahlah. Bagiku itu masih tak masuk akal." pasrah Donghae.

"Tapi aku meyakininya Hae, dan aku pasti menemukannya…harus menemukannya.." yakin Yunho. Donghae hanya menatap Yunho penuh keprihatinan.

.

.

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

.

.

Malam itu Yunho kembali terjaga dari mimpi yang sama selama bertahun-tahun. Bagi Yunho, mimpi itu telah lebih dari menyiksa hati serta pikirannya. Siapa sebenarnya sosok dalam mimpinya itu? Seandainya dia bisa melihat wajahnya, tidak akan sesulit ini bagi Yunho. Namun setiap kali sosok itu hendak berbalik menghadap dirinya, Yunho selalu terjaga saat itu juga.

"Siapa kau…" gumam Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

Yunho memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak akan perasaan mendamba. Ya, betapa Yunho sangat mendamba sosok dalam mimpinya itu. Bahkan, setelah dia terjagapun suara sosok dalam mimpinya masih terngiang jelas dikepalanya dan harum lavender dari sosok itupun masih terekam dalam indera penciumannya. Terlalu naif-kah jika dia mempercayai perasaannya pada seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah dia lihat atau dia temui?.

Tes…

Tes…..

Yunho menyentuh pipinya yang basah…menangis eoh? Sepertinya namja tampan ini sudah tak sanggup menanggung rindu yang tak bertuan ini.

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Been feeling lost can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I wanna be_

_Next to to you…..you next to me_

_-Lyrics taken from Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas-_

.

.

Pagi itu Changmin masuk kekamar Yunho hendak membangunkannya.

"Hyung…" panggil Changmin setelah membuka pintu kamar Yunho. Dilihatnya Yunho masih meringkuk didalam selimutnya.

"Ireonna hyung…" Changmin menghampiri tempat tidur Yunho.

"Hyung..." panggil Changmin sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Yunho, namun betapa tekejutnya Changmin mendapati hyung-nya berwajah pucat dengan keringat dingin yang sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hyung, gwaenchanha? Hyung bisa mendengarku?" tanya Changmin panik.

Melihat Yunho yang tak bereaksi sama sekali maka dengan susah payah Changmin membawa Yunho kerumah sakit.

-Yunho POV-

Ahh…aku tersesat lagi….

Aku kembali menyusuri koridor sempit dan gelap ini. Namun kali ini sepertinya bukanlah mimpi. Aku merasa sangat lelah, namun tak kudengar suara piano dan suara _angel_-ku bernyanyi. Jika ini memang nyata, apa berarti memang dia hanya ada dalam mimpiku seperti yang Changmin dan Donghae selalu katakan padaku? Haruskah aku menyerah sekarang? Benarkah dia hanya mimpi dan selamanya hanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi?

"Jung Yunho-ssi…anda bisa mendengarku?" kudengar suara seseorang yang sangat kukenal memanggilku.

Apa Changmin? Anni…Donghae? Bukan juga….

Kurasakan sentuhan hangat dikeningku…

"Enghh…." erangku berusaha membuka mataku.

"Anda sudah sadar?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Perlahan kubuka mataku walau kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali. Putih…ruangan ini…putih…

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekelilingku dan…

Deg….

Sepasang mata bulat bening tengah memandang kearahku, dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyum menenangkan.

Byarrr…

Seluruh pandanganku menjadi jelas seketika, semua rasa sakit ditubuhku seolah menghilang begitu saja. Hatiku terasa sangat ringan dan tenang…

"Aku menemukanmu…" bisikku menatap sosok cantik berpakaian putih didepanku.

"Apa yang anda rasakan sekarang tuan Jung Yunho?"

"Aku senang…" jawabku tersenyum dan kutarik tubuh itu kepelukanku.

"Jung Yunho-ssi…apa yang…"

"_Finaly, I can found you.._" gumamku memeluknya erat.

"Ehmm…aku harus memeriksa keadaan anda Yunho-ssi," jawabnya melepas pelukanku.

Ya, aku yakin dialah _angel_-ku. Aku bisa mengenali suaranya dan wangi lavender dari tubuhnya. _After all this time, finaly I can found you my angel…_

-Yunho POV end-

_._

_._

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on…_

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dream came true because of you…_

.

.

Cahaya mentari pagi menerobos masuk melewati jendela kamar Yunho begitu tirai yang menghalanginya dibuka, membuat Yunho membuka matanya karena silau.

"Ireonna nae Yunnie..." ucap sebuah suara lembut.

Yunho hanya tersenyum lalu menarik lengan pemilik suara itu, sehingga tubuh langsingnya jatuh diatasnya.

"Nappeun~ Yunnie," desah namja cantik yang kini berada diatas Yunho dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi putih susunya.

"Boo, saranghae.." ucap Yunho mengecup lembut kening namja cantik itu.

"Nado saranghae nae Yunnie…" balas namja cantik yang kemudian membenamkan wajahnya didada Yunho.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan Boo?" tanya Yunho.

Namja cantik itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan CHU~~ mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis dipipi Yunho.

"Apa itu terasa seperti mimpi?" tanya namja cantik itu kemudian.

Yunho menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum.

"Terlalu lama aku memimpikanmu sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar menemukanmu Boo…" ucap Yunho seraya membelai rambut namja cantiknya.

"Gomawo Yunnie, kau sudah mau menungguku selama ini." ucap namja cantik itu seraya kembali membenamkan wajahnya didada Yunho.

"Boo, berjanjilah kita akan saling mencintai selamanya." pinta Yunho.

"Hmm…aku berjanji akan mencintai nae Yunnie selamanya." ikrar sang namja cantik.

"Nado Boojae…aku berjanji akan mencintai nae _angel_ Kim Jaejoong selamanya." balas Yunho mempererat pelukannya pada namja cantik itu.

_._

_._

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on…_

_-Lyrics taken from From This Moment On by Shania Twain-_

.

.

Yunho kemudian mengangkat dagu namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Saat bibirnya hendak menyentuh bibir Jaejoong, tiba-tiba….

"Hyuuuuunggg…!" panggil Changmin dari luar kamarnya.

"Aish~~ Shim Changminnn!" teriak Yunho kesal diiringi dengan gelak tawa Jaejoong.

-THE END-

Huahahaaha…mian kalo gaje ^_^v

pada paham ga ya ama ceritanya?

bagi yang berkenan review saya ucapkan banyak2 terimakasih... #deep bow

Follow my twitter Hyeri_Cassie just mention for folback ^_^d


End file.
